


A Lasting Peace

by dumpsterfyre242



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumpsterfyre242/pseuds/dumpsterfyre242
Summary: Our Queen finally gets the safe, peaceful rest she's always been looking for.





	A Lasting Peace

The light was bright as she opened her eyes. She gazed around, unseeing, as she was still blinded from the initial shock of brightness. 

"Khaleesi. I had wondered when you would arrive." 

The familiar voice shocked her, as she had expected to never hear it again. She sat up and turned to her side as her sight began to return.

"Jorah?" she inquired, her eyes starting to focus as she looked up into his icy blue eyes.

"Yes, my Queen." He sat beside her, patiently waiting for her to fully awaken.

Far above them, loud thunderous squeals of relief and excitement jolted the pair. The sounds were followed by the booming flap of giant wings as two of her children flocked to her side as well. Rhegal and Viserion laid they heads alongside their mother. They happily cooed as she stroked their large, majestic heads. Tears filled her violet eyes as she looked back to her loving Bear.

"But how is this possible?" she asked him, her voice shaking as she tried to hide her emotional state; pointlessly, as Jorah had always known her innermost thoughts and feelings, sometimes before she herself had sorted them through. 

"I cannot give you an answer, your Majesty. The last I remember is falling outside of Winterfell, the pain rapidly fading as you looked into my eyes. Then there was darkness. And then I awoke here, I heard your voice whisper in my ear and I opened my eyes. Viserion was here already. I feared for you when Rhegal appeared a while afterwards. We've been waiting for you, although I had wished it would be a longer wait, Khaleesi. What has happened to you?" 

She took a moment to think it all over. How would she tell the one man who had been with her since the beginning, the man who followed her wherever she went, did whatever she bid? Who trusted her and believed in her when she herself couldn't? How would she tell him of her horrible actions?

"I let the dragon have her way," she replied finally, after a few moments. She ignored his inquisitive look and continued. She told him of how after the battle for Winterfell the men sang the glories of Jon Snow, how everyone looked over her to him as the victor. She told him that Jon was also a Targaryen, and that most of her remaining advisers had turned against her in favor of Jon. And, as much as she didn't want to, she told him that she couldn't let the people of King's Landing live while some of the best people she knew had perished. 

"As I sit astride Drogon, looking out over the city that stood by and let my family be murdered, I thought of everything I had been through. I thought of Viserys' cruelty, I thought of Drogo and Rheago, the Red Waste and starving in the desert. I thought of Quarth and almost losing my children, of the Harpies in Meereen, and of all my struggles thereafter. But mostly I thought of you. The only man who I had ever truly trusted and loved. And I urged Drogon forw-"

Her voice broke as she finally let loose the tears that had been threatening to fall through. Jorah put his arm around her and pulled her close to him, comforting her as he had never dared to before. And she allowed it, for who was there in this place to see them and deem it unacceptable? There was no more worry of age and status here, just the two of them. 

"I heard your voice. That was what woke me to this place," said Jorah. "The darkness had taken over and then I heard you whisper 'I wish it had been different. I wish we had stayed in the East. I love you, Jorah.' I've been thinking of those words every moment since, wondering if perhaps the words were true, and this was a paradise and you were coming here to me, or if I was waiting for naught and this place was my hell."

"I couldn't let you leave the world without telling you. As they placed you on the pyre, I felt the weight of everything. The weight of not being able to have you so I could make an alliance marriage. The weight of then being all alone." She looked up into his eyes, keeping secure in his embrace. "It's been truly terrible without you."

"Not even death can separate us now, Khaleesi. Now I know this is Heaven." He smiled down at her as he lightly cupped her chin with his hand. She placed her hand on his, and leaned her head up to his. Their embrace started slowly and delicately, and progressively became more passionate and urgent until they were interrupted by Viserion and Rhegal getting up to take flight again.

"They seem so happy to be back together." Daenerys observed, thinking of them in their adolescence, they way they had always had such a strong connection. She repositioned herself between Jorah's knees, and leaned back against his chest and gazed at their surroundings. As she looked to the left-

"Jorah! My house! The lemon tree!"

"Yes, my love. Of course it's here, red door and all."

"The only thing missing is Drogon," Daenerys felt a piece of her heart yearning for her child, but realized what must happen for him to come to her.

"We can wait for Drogon," said Jorah, once again as if reading her mind. "For now, my Khaleesi, shall we go home?" He stood up and held his hand out to her. She looked up into his eyes, his smile reaching all the way to the depths of his soul. She took his large, strong hand, and together they made their way to their sliver of eternity.


End file.
